Adventure Time Hilariousity
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: This story is pure Jokes, Cuteness, and JasFinn JasminexFinn Randomly selected contest OCs
1. Chapter 1: A Stellar Visitor

Adventure Time Hilariousity

**I Do not Own Finn, Jake, Charlotte, Vendetta, PB, Marceline, or any character not mentioned in my however I do own list, unless I forget to mention them or they make a random surprise visit **

**Many of you must think I own Charlotte and Vendetta, but I don't, cause Charlotte and Vendetta are from Making fiends, Amy Winfrey and Nickelodeon own making fiends and its characters, and no technically this is NOT a crossover cause it takes place in Ooo with brief mentions of Clamburg maybe a scene or two in Clamburg,**

**However I do own Ali En, Jasmine Darkwater, Elsa, Candy (Candace), Mat (Matilda), and Jason **

**And the OCs from the contest in here are Ariel, Austin, Jane/Cat princess, Vincent, and Luke Brightdark, FYI I randomly selected OCs so don't be all but they weren't in the first cut, wah, wah, wah, the first cutters aren't in this series, the randomly selected ones are, and plus Limeade mouth is on hiatus, but don't worry, it'll be updated when I can watch the movie, cause you know, I haven't watched the movie recently. So read, enjoy, review! **

Chapter One: A stellar visitor, a party, and a pleasant surprise

"Whoa, what is that? Asked Finn the human

"I have no idea" Said Jake Finn's Best Friend

"It's a shooting star!" Exclaimed Charlotte Finn's younger sister

"No…It's a UFO" Said Finn

The UFO landed and a tall girl with Purple hair walked out

"Hello Human Beings." Said the Alien

"What's your name?" asked Charlotte

"Ali En" Said Alien- I mean Ali En

"So Ali, is it? Where do you come from?" Asked Finn

"I come from Zenna, a planet very far away from here." Replied Ali

"So you're a Zennian?" asked Jake

"Duh" Said Finn

"Are you the only humans?" Said Ali referring to Finn and Charlotte

"No, there's a whole Kingdom" Replied Finn

"So this is a Monarchy?" Asked Ali

"No there's lots of kingdoms" Replied Finn

"That is a Monarchy" Said Ali

So they went to the kingdom to Introduce more humans to Ali En

At the kingdom…

"Hi " Said Ariel

"Sup" Said Austin

"Hiii Jaake" said Jane with a bit of a nervous/flirty sort of tone

"FFFFFFFiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Exclaimed Jasmine as she ran to him and Jumped on him "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Um okaaaayyy" Said Finn as he gently pushed her away

"Gah, stupid people, doing stupid things." Growled Vendetta as she passed by the group

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Said Ariel

"I believe you" replied Luke

"Hi Vendetta!" Said Charlotte

"I will destroy you, STUPID BLUE GIRL!" Yelled Vendetta

Charlotte stood there all adorable, blinking her blue eyes

"She has such an attitude" said Vincent

"I believe you." Said Luke

Luke pulls out a cell phone and Charlotte snatches it

"Oooooh a phone! I love phones!" Said Charlotte as she imitated the ringing noise "brring! brring! Hello? Oh it's for you!" said Charlotte as she handed the phone to a forest beast, who then smashes it.

"DANG IT CHARLOTTE!" yelled Finn angrily

"Oooooh, you cursed! Don't worry I won't tell mom!" said Charlotte, obliviously

"H-hi Sh-charlotte" Said Marvin , being overwhelmed by his crush

"Oh, hi Marvin!" said Charlotte

(A/N: Real quick description of Marvin, Charlotte, And Vendetta

Marvin has brown hair and blue-green eyes and a T-shirt with jeans and sneakers, Vendetta Has Dark brown hair and brown eyes-surprised they aren't green?-with a moss green long sleeved dress with black Japanese fashion boots, Charlotte is a golden blond-no, she doesn't have magic hair-hair and blue eyes and wears a powder blue dress with a powder blue bow and powder blue ballet flats, so basically powder blue everything)

"S-so I w-was w-wondering if you would like to go to Jasmine's party, as my date?" asked Marvin

"Leave my baby sister alone!" Exclaimed Finn

"Sure! If it's okay with Finn" Said Charlotte

"Fine" said Finn "You can Go, but be warned!"

"Hey Finn, you are going to the party right?" asked Jake

"Yeah, of course!" said Finn

"Who's your date?" asked Jake

"That's easy it's- that blanket!" Said Finn as he started dancing with the blanket

"No, it needs to be a girl, I'm taking Lady Rainicorn" said Jake

Jane looked bummed

"Well, how about Princess Bubblegum?" Asked Finn

"No remember she kicked you out of the kingdom after rejecting you" Replied Jake

"Well than who can I-Oh no, please no!" Said Finn as he read his Friends face

"You have to take someone" Replied Jake

"Fine, I'll take her to the party." Said Finn bummed

"What is this, party and why do you need a date?" asked Ali

"It's a fun thing and dates are too" said Jake

A bit later in Jasmine's Room…

"A note, and some flowers?" said Jasmine

**Meet me in the Garden at Midnight tonight,**

**Sorta Love, Finn**

At Midnight…

"Hellooo, Finn?" asked Jasmine

"Hello, my dear" said Finn from the dark

"Who said that?" asked Jasmine

"I did" said Finn as he walked into the Light

"Oh hi Finn" said Jasmine, blushing "I thought for a second you were an Intruder"

"Well I have a question" said Finn as he took a rose off the bush "Will you go to the party with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!-I mean sure, it's all cool, homefry." Said Jasmine

"We'll meet at 7, on the steps" said Finn

The next day at 7 Jasmine was on the steps with her hair fancily done wearing a hot pink party dress

"Hello, my flower" said Finn in his usual outfit but with a bowtie "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" said the 13 year old Princess as she blushed "You look good too"

"Thanks" said Finn "We should go inside"

They went inside to the party, Luke was with Marceline, telling about his unrelated family, Princess Bubblegum was with Jason, Malachi was with Marion, Mort was with Maggie, Vendetta had used her new invention to go to another dimension, to get Kendall Knight to be her date(LITA Reference, LITA means Love In The Air, one of my stories), Charlotte was with Marvin, Jake was with Lady Rainicorn, Mat was with her boyfriend, Candy was with her boyfriend, Elsa was with her Fiancé(Elsa is 18 in human years, well she is human so, you get the idea right?), But he saw Ali, alone in a party dress, sad, even though Austin offered to dance with her, and Ariel was alone, but she wasn't sad.

In fact mostly all of Finn's friends were there, except Vincent, but he knew why, cause Ice king is his uncle, and Ice King obviously wouldn't let him go.

"So should we dance or eat first?" asked Finn

"Well eat, cause I would know, being the host and all" said Jasmine

"Guests may I please have you all seated with your dates at the long table!" yelled Jasmine to the guests

The guests took their seats

"May I have a toast to everyone who showed up, dinner is served!" said Jasmine

"Kendall and Vendetta?" asked Finn

"Yeah, Kendetta" replied Jasmine

"Excuse me?" asked Finn

"Kendetta, as in Kendall and Vendetta. She has a huge crush on him, so I would say to anyone who was around, that she was in Kendetta mode" replied Jasmine

"Oh" said Finn

The food that was served depended on who was eating it. It was a know your customer thing, basically they got their favorites. For example Vendetta got clams, beef jerky, and grape punch.

Everyone ate then went to the dance floor.

"That was good food" said Jasmine, who then burped, and didn't say excuse me

"THAT. WAS. FLIPPIN'. AWESOME!" thought Finn

"May I have this dance?" asked Jasmine

"Sure" said Finn

Selena Gomez's We own the night played

Is It alright- if I'm with you for the night,

Hope you don't mind- if you by my side,

We can drive in your car,

Somewhere into the dark…

Pull over and watch the stars,

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think,

As long as I'm in your arms,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

It's all a blur- It's getting late but I don't care,

I don't know where we'll end up, and that's okay,

Pull over and watch the stars,

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think,

As long as I'm in your arms,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

Nothing lasts forever let's live it up when we're together,

Nothing lasts forever so let's live it up, just do whatever,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

It's all a blur- It's getting late but I don't care,

I don't know where we'll end up, and that's okay,

Pull over and watch the stars,

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think,

As long as I'm in your arms,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

We own the night,

We own the night,

We own the night

Then another Selena Gomez song came on, When the sun goes down

Been a long day,

Waiting for the night to come,

Check my iPhone,

Let me see what's going on, going on, going on,

Help me DJ,

Play my favorite song,

Make the speakers shake, speakers shake,

Everybody sing along, sing along,

When the night is here,

The only thing on my mind,

Is having a good time when the,

Moon,

Appears,

You can hear us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Oh, oh, yeah,

Pushing my hands up,

I'm feeling good now,

On the dance floor,

We can turn it Inside out, inside out,

When the night is here,

The only thing on my mind,

Is having a good time with my,

Friends,

That's real,

You can always here us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Down, down, down,

The sun is going down, down,

When the moon appears,

You can always hear us say,

When the stars appear,

You can always hear us say,

The party doesn't start till the sun goes down,

That's when everything starts moving,

Everybody up when the sun goes down,

Aah, aah, aah

The music isn't on till it's way too loud,

That's when Everyone's dancing,

Everybody shout when the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

When the sun goes down,

Oh, oh, yeah

They danced till they were tired along with other fun activities, like video games. Jasmine didn't use any manners. Finn thought it was Mathematical

"I'm Pooped." Said Jasmine

"Ha-ha, you said poo" said Finn

"Yes, yes I did" said Jasmine

"Soooooo, um nice weather?" asked Marceline

"Yeah. I guess" replied Jasmine

**Well that's it for this chapter, next is coming in a short bit, sorry I didn't describe anyone other than the three I did, I got the OC characters via my mom's phone. **

**Another thing is in the past(Before the events of this story) Finn finds Clamburg that is full of humans, and he discovers his sister, Charlotte, then discovers the Imagination kingdom, which also has humans, and The Imagination princess, Jasmine, who is human but has Imagination powers.**

**What an awkward ending,**

**Eat a stick of butter,**

**Pet a squirrel,**

**And buy a tangerine**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Date and Hapiness

**Adventure Time Hilariousity Chapter 2**

**Hello! Here's another chapter, I don't own Adventure Time or Making Fiends, and If I did, Charvin would happen, and Jasmine would be part of Adventure Time, and Both shows would be in the same Universe, really, believe me when I say Amy Winfrey and Pen Ward should work together, maybe with Help from Dan & Swampy from Phineas and Ferb, cause those are my top 3 shows, Adventure Time, Making Fiends, and Phineas and Ferb. So now with the chapter. The songs in here are Whiplash, We own the Night, Love you like a love song, When the sun goes down, and My Dilemma, those are by Selena Gomez. I own My characters, though this chapter is JasFinn centric, about their relationship, there might not be original characters from the contest in the next few chapters, but they'll return.**

**Chapter 2: The second date, Happiness, and Love songs**

"See, what did I tell you, the date with Jasmine went better than you thought." Said Jake

"I guess you're right, but now what?" Asked Finn

"Go on another date!" Replied Jake

"Well, Isn't it, Like, a bit sudden?" asked Finn

"No, now call her!" Replied Jake as he handed Finn a phone

Meanwhile…

"C'mon, and take me to the other side, I'm blown away, whenever I look into your eyes, I'm so In love, I think I'm gonna crash and get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash!" sang Jasmine as her phone's caller ID Identified Finn called.

"Hi Jasmine, um, maybe we could go out sometime?" Asked Finn

"Um yeah sure!" Replied Jasmine

"Ok, bye" Said Finn, hanging up

"Hmm, Finn didn't seem to be in a good mood, I hope there's nothing wrong" thought Jasmine as she started to sing

"You make me so upset sometimes,

I feel like I could lose my mind,

The conversation goes nowhere,

Cause you're not gonna take me there,

And I know what I know,

And I know You're no good for me,

Yeah I know what I know,

And I know that it's not meant to be,

Here is my dilemma,

Half of me wants you,

And the other half wants to forget,

My-my- dilemma,

From the moment I met you,

I just can't get you out of my head,

And I tell myself to run from you,

But I find myself Attracted to my dilemma,

My dilemma,

It's you,

It's you,

Your eye's tell a thousand lies,

But I believe them when they look into mine,

I heard rumors,

But you won't come clean,

I guess I'm hoping it's because of me,

Half of me wants you,

And the other half wants to forget,

My-my- dilemma,

From the moment I met you,

I just can't get you out of my head,

And I tell myself to run from you,

But I find myself Attracted to my dilemma,

My dilemma,

It's you,

It's you,

I could live without you,

Your smile,'

Your eyes,

The way you make me feel inside,

But I don't wanna,

I don't wanna, oh,

Half of me wants you,

And the other half wants to forget,

My-my- dilemma,

From the moment I met you,

I just can't get you out of my head,

And I tell myself to run from you,

But I find myself Attracted to my dilemma,

My dilemma,

It's you,

It's you,

It's you,

It's you,

It's you!

You make me so upset sometimes…"

Meanwhile…

"Why did you sound like you were peeved?" asked Jake

"Cause I was nervous, and It's hard." Replied Finn

An hour later…

"Man, I'm bored!" exclaimed Finn

"Then go to your girlfriend's place!" replied Jake

" She's not my girlfriend! Yet." said Finn "And plus I don't wanna go there alone"

"Then take Charlotte" said Jake "Oh, you want me to come! Why you didn't say so?"

They get there…

"Oh, hi Finn." Said Jasmine

"Hi Jasmine! How are you?" asked

"Fine, how about you?" said Jasmine

"I'm great!" replied Finn "Oh, hi Zenna, Amanda, Skull, and Max"

(A/N Skull is Jasmine's older brother, but Jasmine's in charge cause Skull doesn't care, and Skull looks like Jasmine but older. Jasmine is Tanned, has Brown eyes-Of course being like the other AT characters, you can't tell her eye color-, and she has dark brown hair.)

"Look, Finn, if you don't like me then just say it to my face!" Yelled Jasmine

"What, wait, what are you talking about?" asked Finn

"Earlier, it sounded like, asking me out was a punishment!" Yelled Jasmine

"What? No! It's not I really like you!" said Finn

"Well maybe you shoul- wait you do?" said Jasmine confusedly

"Yes, I do, your just, you" replied Finn

Jasmine Blushed, then Finn and Jasmine kissed, then a random person in the kingdom started playing some music,

Is It alright- if I'm with you for the night,

Hope you don't mind- if you stay by my side,

We can drive in your car,

Somewhere into the dark…

Pull over and watch the stars,

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think,

As long as I'm in your arms,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

It's all a blur- It's getting late but I don't care,

I don't know where we'll end up, and that's okay,

We can drive in your car,

Somewhere into the dark…

Pull over and watch the stars,

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think,

As long as I'm in your arms,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

Nothing lasts forever let's live it up when we're together,

Nothing lasts forever so let's live it up, just do whatever,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

When we are together it's the time of our lives,

We can do whatever be whoever we like,

Spend the weekend dancing,

Cause we sleep when we die,

Don't have to worry about nothing,

We own the night,

We own the night,

We own the night,

We own the night

Finn and Jasmine were slow dancing, as well as other people

"Finn, I wrote you a song, you wanna hear it?" asked Jasmine

"Sure" Replied Finn

Jasmine started singing

" It's been said and done,

Every beautiful thought has been sung,

Here's another one,

Your melody will play on and on,

With the best of them,

You are beautiful,

Like a dream come alive, Incredible,

A centerfold miracle, lyrical,

You saved my life again,

And I want you to know baby,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I love you like a love song, baby,

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat,

Constantly,

Boy, you play through my mind like a symphony,

There's no way to describe what you do to me,

You just do to me,

What you do,

It feels like I've been rescued,

I've been set free,

I am hypnotized,

By your destiny,

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful,

You are,

And I want you to know baby,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I love you like a love song, baby,

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat,

I love you like a love song,

No one compares you stand alone,

To every record I own,

Music to my heart,

That's what you are,

A song that goes on and on,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I, I love you like a love song, baby,

I love you like a love song, baby,

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat,

I love you like a love song"

"That was Awesome, I didn't know you sang!" exclaimed Finn

**Do you like the ending? For this chapter? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**AT Hilariousity**

**Hello everyone, sorry about how it took to write this, but as you can tell I was writing another AT story, if you've read it, AT with Finn and Jasmine: Golden Plant**

**So this chapter picks up from where the other story leaves off, and if there's a sequel to the story above, this story picks up at the end of the other, so this one is canon to a few others, but some stories will be non-canon, and take place in the future.**

**Chapter 3: PB&J**

_Finn's POV_

As we were riding off on Jake, I was thinking about Jasmine non-stop, were there any effects from falling into the river? Would that possess her and make her evil?

"Jasmine? Did the river make you evil?" I asked, hoping to find out something

"Firstly why, and secondly no, I'm immune to being evil" replied Jasmine

"Well, it's that when you fell in there, maybe something messed up your brain." I said

"Well, I'm Immune so, I'm not EVIL!" said Jasmine "Sorry, It's just you ticked me off, with the accusations"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but just to be safe, you have to stay with me tonight" I said

"No, it's cause you want her next to you!" said Jake

"Dude! I thought you knew she fell in the river of tortured souls!" I screamed

"Well okay, dude whatever you say" said Jake sarcastically

_Jasmine's POV_

Finn was acting strange, not like he was when we were on that adventure, I needed to know what was going on.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay over Finn" I said

"It's just I need to watch over you, to make sure your okay, though weirdly, I want to listen to some music" said Finn

"Well, I wrote something!" I said

"Okay, play it." Said Finn

"Well, can you escort me to my castle, I need my electric guitar." I said

"I'll send Reema to get it, what color is it?" asked Finn

"Purple, whaddya think it was chartreuse?" I said

"What's chartreuse?" asked Finn

"A yellow green color" I replied

"Ew, like snot?" said Finn

"Basically" I replied

"REEMA!" yelled Finn

"Yes?" said Reema "Whaddya want?"

"Can you get Jasmine's electric guitar?" said Finn "It's purple"

"Whatever, I'll get it" said Reema walking off, her peppermint print dress dragging behind her

_Finn's POV_

As Reema walked away, I turned back at Jasmine

"Well, now what?" said Jasmine

"I'll make you food" I replied "Oh, crap, we're out of stuff, we need to go grocery shopping"

"Okay then get the food" said Jasmine

"You have to come with, so let's go" I said

"Okay" said Jasmine "Fine"

At the grocery store…

_Jasmine's POV_

"Mi, Pick something out, I'll pay for it" said Finn

"Um, well I can pay for it-" I said and got cut off

"No, I'll pay for it, cause, I want to" said Finn

I picked out some Oreo cookies, and some Peanut butter and Jelly, something me and Finn could share, we also got some Raspberry soda, my favorite sort of drink.

Back at the treefort …

"You picked out some weird stuff, most of it I never heard of, especially the Oreos" said Finn "How do you even eat this stuff in the jars, and what's with the bread?"

"Here, let me show you" I said, promptly showing Finn how to make a PB&J

"Oh that's what it is, but what about the cookies?" said Finn, it's so adorable how he knows nothing about civilization

"There a side dish" I said getting two cups from the cabinet, and pouring the soda in them

"Oh, okay, that also makes sense" said Finn

"Here, here's the food" I said

"Wow, this is good, the cookies are really good" said Finn, surprised

"I'm baaack!" exclaimed Reema "I brought the guitar, and some clothes"

"You were in my closet? It's my closet, that where all of my Pictures of Finn are, I don't anyone to see that!" I screamed

Finn blushes than says "You like me so much you built a shrine to me in your closet?"

"Um, yeah, but I didn't want anyone to know, cause I would be fricken embarrassed" I said

"I-it's fine" said Finn, as we kissed

The next day…

_Finn's POV_

I had a great time last night, me Jasmine watched lots of movies, played video games, even though she beat me, and then we went out and watched the stars, and she played her new song she wrote.

I woke up, she was next to me, she looked so adorable in her purple hello bunny pajamas, her soft dark brown hair was on my cheek, she almost Immediately woke up when I touched her cheek, and I was looking right into her big brown eyes.

"*Yawn* Hey, what time is it?" Jasmine asked sleepily

"Mi, It's 7 am" I replied

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Asked Jasmine

"Sorry, I was admiring you, your very beautiful" I replied

Jasmine blushed

_Jasmine's POV_

I was blushing like crazy, I hope he didn't think I was sick, or worse embarrassed, so I sat up and leaned back, then I realized I wasn't in my blouse and skirt, I was in my hello bunny PJ's, I was then super embarrassed, it was just as bad as being in my underwear.

"I-I have to get dressed, w-where's the bathroom?" I stuttered

"To the left" said Finn

I grabbed my bag, opened it grabbed a tank top, and a pair of jeans, along with my sneakers, I went to the bathroom, and changed into my clothes. As well as my clothes I put on some lipgloss, and a little bit of eyeliner, and my earrings. I walked out confident.

"C'mon let's go get breakfast" said Finn

"How about you come to my place, the cooks could make food for us" I said

"Then why not, I'll get dressed and get Jake and Charlotte" said Finn

At the castle…

We ate and Finn and I decided to go to the royal gardens to see if we could find snails, so we were searching.

**Sorry about the ending, but I'm multiple chapters, so the next one will start at the candy kingdom.**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween in Ooo

**AT Hilariousity 4**

**Hello, here is my next chapter, so in this one it's close to Halloween, and the Halloween saga goes on for five chapters, so brace yourself for five chapters of Halloween in Ooo! This chapter is mostly Jasmine's POV**

**Chapter 4: Halloween in Ooo part 1 **

_Jasmine's POV_

"So Peebles, why did you need us?" asked Finn

"I need a band, for my Halloween party" replied PB

"Oookaay, and we can help you with that how?" I asked

"Well, I know a bit of electric guitar, but I can't play alone, cause one, I don't have a song prepared, and secondly, I'm not the best singer" replied PB

"Jasmine wrote a song, it's really good" said Finn

"What? No, I don't sing" I said, nervously

"But you sang last night" questioned Finn

"I mean I can sing, but I don't in front of audiences" I said, twice as nervous

"Please, for me?" said Finn

"Fine Finn" I said "For you, practice is at my castle"

"Yay! This will be great!" said PB

At the Treefort…

"So, I need to play keyboard?" asked Finn

"Yes, yes you do" I said

"What are you two love birds talking about?" asked Jake

"A rock band, so far we have Marceline on bass, PB on electric guitar, I'm on keyboard, Mi is the lead singer" said Finn

"Yeah, we need a drummer" I said

"I could!" said Jake

"You could what?" I said

"Play drums, I used to be in a band with some friends, back when I mugged people" said Jake

Finn gave him a funny look

"I didn't know it was wrong!" said Jake

Finn gave him a funny look again

"Well, how about you demonstrate, and if your good, you got the job!" I said

Jake then played unrealistically good, he must practice like crazy

"You got the job, but you might wanna tone it down." I said

"I can do that" said Jake

Later…

"We're doing really good, considering we were just thrown together at the last minute" I said

"What should we call ourselves?" asked PB

"Maybe The Screaming Lizards" suggested Marceline

"No, that's too violent " I said

"Maybe something food related" suggested Jake

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" said Finn

"Like what Bread Crumbs?" said PB

"LISTEN! I know what to name us!" yelled Finn "we should call ourselves The platypuses!"

"Nah, WAIT! I know, we could call ourselves Limeade Mouth! I suggested

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" said Finn supportively

"Yeah, that works for me" said Marceline

"I'm fine with it!" said Jake

"Since everyone likes it, we might as well call ourselves that" said PB

At the party…

"We can't play without her, the song won't make sense!" said PB

"She's only human, she gets nervous too!" said Finn

"I-I'm here" I said, I was so nervous, I could puke

"Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried, messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry, you know you gotta get it out, I can take it, that's what being friends about,

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny tonight I wanna up and hide, and yet inside, it isn't right, I've gotta live in my life,

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate,

Hate, to feel this way, and waste a day, gotta get myself onstage, I shouldn't wait, or be afraid, the chips will fall where they may,

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate" I sang queuing Finn to start rapping

"Okay, it's Finn and I'm Heaven sent

Music like a veteran

Renegade, Limeade use it as my medicine

Go ahead name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline

STOP!

Now hurry up and let us in

KNOCK!

Cause we're coming to your house

And people keep on smiling like they got Limes in their mouth

I'm the real deal

You know how It feels

While they're in it for the mills

We're in it for the thrills

So get down… Now..

We don't play around

Get your feet up off the ground

And Just make a sound.. Cause…" rapped Finn

" Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate,

C'mon and,

C'mon and,

C'mon and get it going

C'mon and,

C'mon and,

C'mon and get it going,

On the dance floor,

On the dance floor,

D-d-dance floor,

Determinate!" I sang, and the crowd apparently liked it

Later…

"Any ways what are you going as for Halloween?" asked Finn

"I, don't really know!" I said

"Well, I dare you and Bonnibel to dress dark!" said Marceline

"It's Bubblegum, and if we dress dark, you have to dress light" said PB

"Oh, okay, if you want to play that way" said Marceline

A few hours later…

I walked out of the dressing in a maroon tank top and a leather jacket, with really short grey jean shorts with black lace tights, and combat boots, when PB walked out, she was wearing a black leather dress, with purple leggings, a gray jean jacket, and black and grey sneakers, when Marceline walked out she was wearing a ripped up grey dress, with ripped up black tights, her hair in a pony tail, black high heels, and a red medallion.

"Marceline! Your cheating, you supposed to be wearing something girly!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah? Check this out!" said Marceline, pressing the medallion turquoise, her dress was now pink, and not torn up, her tights were turquoise, and not ripped up, her high heels were pink, her skin looked normal, her red eyes were blue, and her hair was blond.

**This is the end of this chapter, and the next one is coming unrealistically fast, and what did you think of the band, what did you think of the cliffhanger?**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

**AT Hilariousity 5**

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter, here is part 2 of Halloween in Ooo, hey, that rhymes! So here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 : Halloween in Ooo part 2**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Hey, girls how are you-Holy crabs!" said Finn, when he saw us

"Well, do you like it, cause I have to wear it for the rest of the day" I said

"Actually, you look kinda hot" said Finn

"Yeah this outfit is warm, a little too warm, if I'd say so myself." I said

"No, like hot, like attractive hot" said Finn

I blushed

_Finn's POV_

Jasmine looked hot in her punk ensemble, even if it wasn't her style, I don't mind that she'll have to change back into her regular clothing, but it was fine, her regular clothes were way hotter.

"So, Mi, you aren't gonna dress like that forever? Right?" I asked

"Of course not! This is not my style!" she said

"Plus it's not Halloween for another two weeks" I said

"Yeah, well it's a bet." said Jasmine

Later on…

"Hey guys, I found a place for early trick or treating!" said Marceline

"Really? Where?" I said suspiciously

"A cute little neighborhood, Magnolia Point" replied Marceline

"That doesn't sound suspicious" I said

"That's what everyone says" mumbled Marceline

"What?" I asked

"I sneezed" said Marceline

Weird sneeze Marcy, weird sneeze

**The next chapter involves the haunting of Magnolia Point, Mwahahahahahahahaha! So don't stop doing what you're doing!**

**And the next chapter is gonna be here realistically fast!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 3

**AT Hilariousity 6**

**Hi, in this chapter, they do some early trick or treating, in a quaint neighborhood, or is it?**

**Chapter 6: Halloween in Ooo part 3**

_Jasmine's POV_

"So, we're trick or treating? Two weeks before hallows eve?" I asked

"Yeah, here I picked out you and Bonnibel's costumes, I have mine" said Marceline

"Bubblegum!" yelled PB

I slipped on the dark purple and black corset, then the black mini skirt, then the red leggings, then the boots, when I realized who I was dressed as, I was dressed as Marceline, and so was PB

"MARCELINE!" I screamed

"Whaddya want from me?" she asked

"You dressed us up as you?" I yelled "Why would you do that?"

"I'm dressing as you, see?" said Marceline pointing to her attire, consisting of a purple princess dress, A pair of pink leggings, and a pair of sneakers

"Fine, I'll deal with it!" I said "For now!"

"I'm ready! Holy Crabs Jasmine! You look just like Marceline!" said Finn walking in, wearing a superhero costume

"I know, I know, Marcy tricked us" I said, then realizing Finn was staring at the top of my corset "Eyes up dude!"

"Oh, um sorry, I, um was, well uh, sorry" said Finn

"No, it's okay, for some reason, guys stare at me" I said

"Yeah, cause your beautiful, I mean more beautiful than most girls I know" said Finn

"HEY!" said Marceline and PB in unison

"What? It's true!" said Finn

"Yeah but we thought you wuved us!" said PB, trying to be cute

"Then, maybe you shouldn't have gotten boyfriends, and maybe you just are jealous that I met the love of my life!" said Finn

"Sorry, I was jealous, and plus, Jason is nice, and I like him so, sorry" said PB

"Well, I didn't really care for you that much anyways, I just wanted to be your friend, and I am so, whatever" said Marceline

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just at a breaking point, sorry" said Finn

**Whaddya think of the blow up? And Finn being pervy? **

**So next one is coming up**


	7. Chapter 7: Part 4

**Adventure Time No. 7**

**This is the next chapter, and this is part 4 of Halloween in Ooo**

**So, I'm working on other things, particularly some Making fiends stuff, and other things, and I've noticed I really only write in this archive, and lastly, this is the second to last chapter of Halloween in Ooo, than there might be an actual Halloween blow off, then I'll prepare for Thanksgiving and Christmas.**

**And other holidays will be New years, Valentine's day, Finn's Birthday, Jasmine's Birthday, and 4 of July. Then back to Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.**

**Chapter 7: Halloween in Ooo part 4**

_Jasmine's POV_

"Okay, Magnolia Point is this way" said Marceline

"This place, it isn't evil and monster like is it?" I asked

"No! Of course not! Why would it?" said Marcy

"Cause, you're a vampire with evil connections!" said PB

"No, but the time with the ghosts that wanted to eat my brain was a bit much" said Finn

"Sorry, I wish I hadn't pranked you so well that you believed it, I should have told you that well you know" said Marcy "Oh, we're here!"

"Well let's trick or treat!" I said

"Are the people here human?" asked Finn

"No, their Vampires, but nice ones, not ones that are evil, they won't suck your blood" said Marceline

At the first house…

"Trick or Treat!" I said

"Oh, you're one of those punk rockers, well here's your candy" said a woman in a Jack O'Lantern sweater

At the second house…

"Get out and stay out!" yelled an old lady

At the fifteenth house…

"Okay, so far I mostly have chocolate, which is good" I said

"I mostly have hard candy" said Finn

"I'll share my chocolate" I said

"Okay" said Finn

At the last house…

"Trick or Treat" said Finn

We all got full size chocolate bars, and we all left

"Wow, after fifty houses, we have enough candy to last till next Halloween!" I exclaimed

"I know right, what did I say?" said Marceline

"Wait, Marceline, why did we go trick or treating early?" I asked

"I booked Limeade Mouth on a Halloween party, and knowing Finn, he'd rather trick or treating, and I thought I had connections, so maybe we could all go trick or treating early" said Marceline

"Well, I would understand my band responsibilities, and also, there is a huge candy kingdom a mere few yards away from where I live so you could have told us all" said Finn

"Yeah, we would be fine" I said

"Okay, but we did trick or treat really well" said Marceline

**The next chapter is there performance on Halloween, and then a small extra Halloween chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: At long last

** Adventure Time Hilariousity 8**

**Finally, I got around to doing this, I'm sorry I never finished Halloween in Ooo, or did a Christmas in Ooo, But I'll try to have a Valentine's Day in Ooo, I also wanted to have a Thanksgiving in Ooo, but that didn't happen, but this I promise will be new years in Ooo.**

**So blab bla, I don't own Adventure Time, I don't own Making Fiends, but I do own Jasmine, Skull, Zenna, Amanda, and Max.**

"Hey have you seen Jasmine?" asked Finn

"Finn!" yelled Jasmine

"Where were you?" asked Finn

"Had to visit my aunt Maggie" said Jasmine

"Why didn't you tell me, why couldn't I come?" asked Finn

"Oh well uh, aunt Maggie is very traditional, she doesn't believe in boyfriends, or pre-marital kissing." said Jasmine

"Talk about traditional" said Finn

"Yeah, I have no idea why, but never mind her; We need to work on our stuff for the band" said Jasmine

"Yeah, do you have any song ideas?" asked Finn

"A couple" said Jasmine "But they're mostly break-up songs"

"Jasmine, how do you know anything about break-ups? I'm your first boyfriend." Asked Finn

"Actually, your my second boyfriend" said Jasmine

"Wait, who was your first boyfriend?" asked Finn

"A boy named Trevor, but he's not important" said Jasmine

"When did you break-up with him? Why'd you break-up with him?" asked Finn

"I don't want to talk about it, he's not important, I'm with you now" said Jasmine

"Oh, I thought my first real technical girlfriend would never have had a boyfriend before" said Finn

"Can you please stop talking about it? Please?" said Jasmine, now with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, we can stop talking about it" said Finn

Suddenly a boy with brown hair burst in

"Hey Jasmine, ya miss me?" asked Trevor

"Trevor" growled Jasmine

"Yes, and do you miss me?" asked Trevor

"NO WHY THE HECK WOULD I MISS YOU, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" yelled Jasmine, as she ran off whispering curse words under her breath

"Jasmine, wait, where are you going?" asked Finn, as he chased after Jasmine

"Away from him!" yelled Jasmine

When Jasmine and Finn are away from Trevor…

"Jasmine, why did you run off like that?" asked Finn

"Cause, that jerk Trevor is just, grrarrgh, I don't want to talk about it, I just don't" said Jasmine

"I understand Jasmine" said Finn

**Sorry this is so short, Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9: Save the Internet

**Save the internet Petition!**

**Stop SOPA/PIPA!**

**Https: / / www .Google. Com / landing / take action/**

**That's the address. Go there! Save Fanfiction and the internet!**

**If you don't Fanfiction won't exist, c'mon if you want more stories from me, you have to do this, save the Internet!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is Really Chapter 9

**Adventure Time Hilariousity 9: Valentine's Day in Ooo**

**Yeah, I saw the season finale, I was stoked, and then when I actually saw it…..Enraged, I waited 3 weeks, for only 15 freakin' minutes? WHAT THE FLANK? Plus, Flame Princess was only in it for 5 of those minutes! Not that I like that fire chick… Anyways, this is a special Adventure Time Hilariousity…This might be a bit hard to write, and maybe impossible to read, being that my Finn fangirl crush died, and it got put on a specific ghost boy…You're not mistaken, I fell out of love with Finn, and fell in love with Danny Phantom…Well anyways on with teh storeh! (Where I got that from beats me, maybe South Park, or something like that…)**

_Last time on Adventure Time Hilariousity…_

_Finn and Jasmine became a couple, started a band, and Jasmine's jealous Ex-boyfriend showed up and started being annoying, with all of this craziness, could Valentine's Day be a mess?_

It was Valentine's Day morning; Jasmine had woken up to bluebirds chirping, and fresh spring air.

She sat up, yawned then said "Ah, Valentine's Day morning, nothing beats it; I'm going to get dressed and go over to Finn's place"

With that, she got up, took a shower, put on her jasmine flower scented perfume (Yep, she smells like her name…) and decided to wear something different, a hot pink dress, light pink cardigan, and pink ballet flats, she put a pink bow on the side of her hair, put the locket Finn gave her for Christmas on, and set off for Finn's house.

When she got to Finn's house, he wasn't awake; he was asleep, so Jasmine decided to wake him up.

"TO THE RESIDENCE OF FINN NORTH AND JAKE CRESCENDO! THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!" yelled Jasmine, and of course Finn and Jake looked out their window.

"Jasmine? What the lump are you doing here this early?" asked Finn

"Finn! It's Valentine's Day!" said Jasmine

With that statement being said, Finn immediately cringed, remembering that he forgot, and he was going to get her some flowers.

"Oh crap! It is? Glammit! I was gonna get you some flowers, but I forgot!" said Finn

"No it's fine, I don't need flowers, I have you, and this beautiful necklace you gave me! I don't need anything!" said Jasmine, with a cheery tone

"Really, well let me get dressed, I'll come down right away" said Finn, he got dressed in his usual light blue shirt, dark blue jean shorts, with white socks and black shoes.

Finn came and let Jasmine in.

"Why you're looking pretty today, nice dress!" said Finn

"Thanks!" said Jasmine

"Would you like anything to eat? Jake taught me how to make Belgian waffles, and I know how much you love those, cause of the fact we had those at your house" said Finn

"Sure, I'd love some Finn!" said Jasmine

Finn made the waffles, they ate and other such.

"So Jasmine, wanna go hang out in the Candy Kingdom?" asked Finn

"Sure, I'd love to!" said Jasmine.

At the Candy Kingdom…

Princess Bubblegum was sitting around in her castle reading a book on Sucrose and α-D-glucopyranosyl-(1→2)-β-D-fructofuran.

She heard a knock at the palace doors and answered, it was Finn, Jasmine, Jake, and Charlotte.

"Hey, are you guys here for band practice? Marceline showed up an hour ago…" asked Princess Bubblegum

"Marcy is here?" asked Finn

"I guess if you want to" said Jasmine

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in the music hall, I have to put the book I was reading up" said Princess Bubblegum

Finn, Jasmine, Jake, and Charlotte went to the music hall where Marceline was tuning her bass.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here!" said Marceline "I came here 'cause I wanted to teach Bonnibelle to play bass"

"That would make sense…" said Jasmine

When PB came in, she tuned her guitar, and they started practicing a couple of their songs. They practiced new ones, like Outlaw, Whiplash, That's More Like it, and My Dilemma.

Marceline sang on Outlaw. All the others were sung by Jasmine.

After they finished singing, Jasmine had an idea.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day, what if we put on a concert of love songs for the Candy Kingdom?" asked Jasmine

"Why not?" asked Marceline

"I actually have a new song I want to try out…" said Jasmine

"Cool, can we hear it?" said Finn

"Yeah, it's a breakup song, but I think it's good…." said Jasmine

A couple hours later…

"Hello Candy Kingdom! We're gonna perform a song! It's for all the girls who had stupid boyfriends who they broke up with!" yelled Jasmine, into the microphone

"Which I'm gonna clear up isn't me" said Finn, into the microphone

The band started playing the song.

"It doesn't hurt  
>when I think of you<br>And all the things we'll  
>Never get to do<br>I don't dream at night about the way we were  
>I tore up the pictures, cross out all the words,<p>

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
>Cause everything is fine<br>And you can pick up all the pieces  
>That you left behind <p>

Cause I never think about you  
>I'm better off without you<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you at all<br>You don't spin around in my head  
>It's like you never existed<br>And I hope you don't call  
>I don't miss you at all<br>And I'm not trying to fight it  
>No, I'm not trying to fight it<br>So you can cross my name right  
>Off the wall<br>I don't miss you at all 

I go out seven nights a week  
>It feels so good to finally be free<br>And I party like I never did before  
>Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?<br>Everything is perfect now  
>Without you in my life<br>You can pick up all the pieces  
>That you left behind <p>

Cause I never think about you  
>I'm better off without you<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you at all<br>You don't spin around in my head  
>It's like you never existed<br>And I hope you don't call  
>I don't miss you at all<br>And I'm not trying to fight it  
>No, I'm not trying to fight it<br>So you can cross my name right  
>Off the wall<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you at all<p>

I'll just tell myself  
>Girl forget the past<br>No time for regrets  
>No more looking back<br>I'll forget you more  
>Every single day<br>Every step I take  
>Is getting better <p>

Cause I never think about you  
>I'm better off without you<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you at all<br>You don't spin around in my head  
>It's like you never existed<br>And I hope you don't call  
>I don't miss you at all<br>And I'm not trying to fight it  
>No, I'm not trying to fight it<br>So you can cross my name right  
>Off the wall<br>I don't miss you at all  
>I don't miss you<br>I don't miss you" Jasmine sang

They all left the stage and went backstage.

"You did great out there Jasmine!" said Finn

"Thanks!" said Jasmine

"Yeah, this might be the best Valentine's Day performance I've ever been in!" said Marceline

"Yeah" said Jake

**THE OCS WILL RETURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! Anyways, this is my Valentine's Day ATH! So, I'll write some more later. **

**-PPF**


End file.
